Sibling Rivalry
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Liechtenstein/Russia! My friend and I thought that there wasn't enough Liechtenstein/Russia. So we gave it a try! :3


Liechtenstein/Russia by:

_AddictedToMuzic_ and **.MU D **

**Btw, the bolded ones were written by Abby, and the ones in Italic are mine.**

World Conference...

_Liechtenstein had been admiring the Russian from afar, with Switzerland always behind her with his trusty gun, already loaded and shined. Russia had noticed this, and stared back at her, giving her a real smile, not the scary, creepy smile. But, a true gentle smile. The Swiss man hadn't noticed, due to Italy streaking naked in the conference room for his afternoon siestas. "You idiot!" he yelled, pulling out his gun and trying to shoot him as he ran around the room, with France staring at the streaking Italy with perverted thoughts, and with Germany having a palm on his face as he shook his head. Lili noticed her brother was preoccupied and slipped out of the room, little did she know Russia was not far behind._

**The blonde Swiss may be preoccupied, A certain Belarusian is not. She saw that little interaction of her brother and the doting sister of the Swiss (Well, she is a creepy stalker of her brother, it's PRACTICALLY NATURAL for her to notice these). It took all of her willpower(and her older sister's hand) to restrain and 'calm' herself from stabbing three knives at the young Liechtenstein.**

_"Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked, receiving no reply, he turned around found her no where in the room, he panicked and even checked underneath the table. Austria noticed and smirked, but, Belarus was glaring at him from across the room, and evil glint in her eyes and a ferocious smile upon her lips. He sensed her stare and met her gaze. "Where is she?" he yelled, pointing his gun at her, Ukraine yelled and started crying as she ran into Canada's arms. She fumed when she heard Liechtenstein scream from outside the door. Switzerland's head snapped up as the other countries followed her scream outside as well. America pushed himself in front of Switzerland to see what was happening, but almost passed out when he saw the innocent little girl hugging the evil Russian, who now had a smile plastered on his face. Switzerland and Belarus both fumed and prepared their weapons, Switzerland pointing his gun at the Russian's head, and Belarus holding up her knives, getting ready to throw them._

**"Eh, what's wrong da~?" The Russian said innocently but there was a hint of annoyance and anger, said directly at the young Swiss. Liechtenstein just looked at her brother as she continues to hug the Russian. Switzerland's right eye twitched and Belarus looked like she could murder (but then, since when did she NOT look like she could murder). "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!" Liechtenstein sheepishly smiled. "Big brother...I hugged Ivan-kun." This totally made Switzerland and Belarus flip.**

_"No! You are not to see Russia anymore!" Switzerland said, pulling her away from the Russian, "Oh! Big Brother! Let us get married!" Belarus cried, hugging him tightly. "Ehehe... Belarus..." was all he said before running away from her and swiftly grabbing Liechtenstein's hand and pulling her away from Vash. Vash heard her giggle and run alone with him out the door. Switzerland was red with anger, his finger already on the trigger of his gun. Beside him was an even more enraged Belarusian with steam coming out of her ears and with a face as red as Spain's tomatoes."Oh, hey guys! I just had the craziest dream! Russia was actually hugging Liech-" poor America was struck in the head with Switz's gun. "Don't remind me." he gritted his teeth as America fell back onto the floor._

**As the American lays unconscious, England blinks at the door, completely amazed. "B-bloody hell! Did...did Liechtenstein just called Russia...not just Ivan but...Ivan-kun?" Belarus looked at the British with daggers and England quickly hooked a finger on his collar, pulling it loose before running like crazy back to the Conference Room. France laughed his famous (or infamous) 'honhonhon' before muttering something about China and mine.**

_Switzerland turned to Belarus, who had turned to him as well. They both nodded, already understanding what it meant. A truce. They would work together and stop Liechtenstein and Ivan from being together. Just the thought of Lili, his little sister, a young innocent girl ending up with a demented Russian made him twitch in disgust. Belarus thought of Ivan with Liechtenstein and that made her emotions run wild with jealousy running through every vein. Her fingers twitches in anticipation to hit the young country with her knives, and get back her Russia. They both walked towards the door, knives and gun all ready as they prepared for the epic battle to stop Liechtenstein from being one with Russia. That same thought made Switzerland fall to the floor spasms ripping through his body. Belarus had also knocked a brick wall with her bare hands and head when that same thought came into her head._

**Switzerland, after a few minutes, have finally calmed down (it was a lie. It took him a hour and half and even then, his left eye was twitching) from the dangerous and horrible thought (oh dear, here comes another spasm). Belarus was no different. She did calmed down 30 minutes before the young Swiss but after 5 minutes, she continued to whacking her head on the brick wall and she uses both of her hands to stab the poor wall. And so, 3 glorious hours later, the two was tired and beaten from all the whacking and spasms. Back to the odd couple, Liechtenstein giggles ad Russia joyfully pushes the swing she was on, having no care what happened to their siblings (Gasp! a first for Lili for she always care what happens to Vash).**

_Lili giggled and stopped on the swing, but just when she was about to stand up, a beautiful yellow flower was placed on her lap, she looked back at Russia and smiled, taking it in her hand and smelling it's sweet scent. "Thank you, Ivan-kun." she said, he smiled, and she stood up as they walked toward a bench, settled underneath a big tree, they sat down beside each other as Lili leaned on him, Russia smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. Switzerland and Belarus watched in anger from behind on top of a hill behind Lili and Ivan. "I can't take it! I will kill her!" Belarus said, as if under a spell and pulled out her knife, which Switzerland snatched away from her and threw it aside. "No! No killing her or I'll shoot Ivan!" he hissed. Belarus glared, and continued watching them with binoculars... While Switzerland was sucking on his thumb, worried that something bad can happen to his little angel of a sister._

**Belarus, though, had her nerves being grated by the doting (beep) of the (beep) that (beep) (beep) (BEEEEEEEEEEEP). Why did she form a relation with him is nonsense to her right now. She WOULD kill the (BEEEEEP) that stole her precious brother but then the idiotic Swiss told her what he will do if she did what she really wished to do right now. Seeing her precious Russia and that innocent little Liechtensteinerin there under the tree makes her want to kill Switzerland before killing the (beep). Wait. A. Minute. ... Kill the idiotic Swiss first+ Kill the young nation = RUSSIA WON'T DIE!**

_It was a good thing that Switz had taken the precaution and took away all her knives... And wore a cup, alone with his old armor outfit. He couldn't trust Belarus, even if they'd had a deal. His plan was to sedate Russia, and take away Liechtenstein before he wakes up, and by the time he would actually wake up, Belarus would have already brought him home, Belarus re-thought her plan... An unconscious Russia + Her = A very, *very* good time... She smiled to herself and nodded for Switzerland to pull the trigger of the stun gun._

**But Russia was forever Russia and while Lili was getting very comfortable, he chanted his infamous kolkolkol as he carefully get his water pipe and innocently (yet, he looks like he could murder) looked at the bush the two had "quietly" moved to (Bickering on how to sedate Russia). "Eh, what are you two doing, da~?" Again, Russia said it innocently but there was annoyance and anger. Switzerland emerged from the bushes, holding his stun gun. "GIVE MY SISTER BACK YOU DEADLY BASTARD!" He would have pulled the trigger if Belarus didn't hit Switzerland. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Switzerland rubbed his arm before aiming his stun gun at Russia. "Big brother! Don't hurt Ivan-kun!" Liechtenstein pleaded as Russia's dark aura starts to flow.**

_Switzerland had a perfect shot, but lowered his stun gun when he heard his sister cry out. He looked into her sweet Green eyes as she stood protectively in front of the Russian. He sighed and looked away. "I can't do it. I'm sorry, Liechtenstein." he said, dropping his gun. Lili smiled and bent down in front of him, and hugged him dearly. He chuckled and hugged back. "If you choose to be with him, Lili. You can, I just need to accept that you are no longer a child, and can take care of yourself." he said, Liechtenstein smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thank you, Big Brother..." she replied, giving him another hug._

**And so, Switzerland found 2 new missions, to calm the Belarusian down and it was amazingly easy...with the stun gun he had. Though, he made sure that her sister and Russia were far enough before shooting the outraged girl. And the other one? Lighten the girl's mood up. Sure, she's super, effing, angry...Okay, that was an understate... OH MY GOD, SHE'S ANGRY! RUN! Switzerland sighed and decided to find away how to enlighten the girl...even if it came to...(gulp) spending money.**

_Switzerland had decided on spending money on a Russia doll. Complete with pipe and 'kolkolkol' sounds. That was the only way he could get the freaking angry girl to calm the eff down. Belarus took the doll from Switzerland and laid it down on her bed, god knows what she did to it, but it never ever left her room again. Liechtenstein still had her Russia... Occasionally having a fight with Belarus, but nothing too bad._

**TA-DA! THE END! BECAUSE I'M SCARED THIS COULD TURN INTO A SWITZERLANDXBELARUS FIC!**

* * *

><p>And so this is our try at writing a RussiaxLiechtenstein fic. XD We thought of this pairing randomly, and made this. XD And, if you wanna see my friend's other work, here is her profile! :D<p>

.net/u/2365742/WILD_SHINY_MU_D_KIP_APPEARED

Thank you for taking the time to read this! :3 Switz loves you too! XD


End file.
